Reunion
by coryfinnatic
Summary: Sometimes all it takes is a slushy to realize how much you love someone. A one-shot on how Finn and Rachel reunite after their breakup.


She's in the middle of a math problem when she hears knocking on her door. Her head turns, and she wonders who it could be, growing nervous when she remembers her dads are out for the night. Still, she gets up and goes to the door, taking a deep breath before opening it.

Her anxiousness turns into complete surprise when she finds Finn standing in her doorway, his hair wet and his white t-shirt and button-up stained with the infamous bright red color of the dreaded slushy. The fact that he's even here at all right now doesn't register in her mind; all she can see is him looking humiliated and needing someone who'd understand—needing _her_, despite the fact that they're broken up, and he's supposed to be hating her right now.

"Oh my gosh…" she breathes out, her expression horrified. "What happened?"

He steps past her and inside as he begins to explain. "I went into the convenient store to grab a snack while I was getting gas, and Karofsky and Azimio were there, and they started getting into all this crap about how big of a loser I was for being in the glee club, and then they started making fun of _you_, and obviously I got really pissed, so I swung at Karofsky, and the next thing I know a slushy's being thrown in my face…"

"You got in a fight with them?"

"Yeah, they were being assholes…" He remembers she doesn't like that kind of language, so he tells her, "Sorry," before sighing in frustration. "The most embarrassing part was the owner helping me clean up with paper towels. At least no one else was there to see it…"

"Ok, I'll…I'll get a rag for you," she tells him before going into her bathroom.

He studies her as she plucks a washcloth off of her towel rack and moves to the sink. "Rach?"

She doesn't look at him, remaining focused on her task but still wondering, "What," as she turns the faucet on, and his eyes follow her hands as they place the cloth beneath the running water.

He slowly sits on her bed. "I hope you're not mad at me for coming over."

"No," she claims, yet he notices her wringing out the washcloth more tightly than necessary.

"Are you sure? Because you seem kind of mad…" he points out.

"I'm just angry with those Neanderthals…" She shuts the water off and turns around to find him looking at her expectedly. "I am a little _surprised_ you're here though," she admits.

"I didn't feel like talking about it with Burt and my mom, you know?" She nods. He stares into her eyes as she lightly presses the cloth to his forehead, letting it soak up the red dye coating his skin. She's gentle and loving with him despite the distance he's put between them lately, and he misses this feeling of being so close to her. Hell, he just misses _her_. "Thanks," he whispers.

Her eyes briefly meet his as she smiles. "Well, I know what it's like to get slushied…" She dabs the wet cloth across his skin, focusing on her task a moment longer before finally looking down and holding his gaze. "Thanks for sticking up for me tonight," she tells him softly.

"I'd never let those idiots talk about you like that, Rach," he promises. "No matter what."

She tries not to smile too big. "Still...I don't want you getting slushied for me…"

"At least I have you to clean me up…" he quips, reaching up to brush his hand against hers.

When he touches her, even so simply, he can feel her tense beneath him, and suddenly she looks almost _frightened_ over their contact. He worries he's torturing her by being here and that his light attitude's made it seem like all of this—him, sitting in her bedroom, letting her touch him, letting her be this close to him—doesn't matter to him as much as it matters to her, but it _does_.

She moves her hand and the washcloth from his face, her eyes never leaving his, and he rests his hand back on his knee. "I want things to be like the way they were, Rachel," he's decides. He never wanted things to change in the first place; the difference now is he's willing to admit it.

She blinks quickly in surprise as the washcloth drops from her hand. "Finn…I—"

"I really miss you," he has to tell her, admitting it softly.

She'd be lying if she said anything but, "I really miss you too, Finn."

Without thinking, he stands and moves closer to her, his hand sliding across her cheek to cradle her face before he leans down and draws her lips to his. The moment they meet, her hands cling to the center of his chest, Rachel needing to brace herself he kisses her so fiercely, as his hands meet the small of her back to hold her. Just when she gets reacquainted with the sweet taste of his mouth, it leaves her to kiss down her neck, and her head falls to the side when she feels teeth gently grazing across the sensitive skin just below her right ear. His tongue soothes the area when he isn't nibbling on it, as his splayed fingers make circles across her back.

"I want you so much …" she tells him breathlessly, his touch driving her crazy.

He steps even closer to her, setting his body flush against hers. "I want you too…"

His warm breath floods her ear as he tells her so, and she moans at the feeling of knowing he still wants her and having him so close again. His body is pressed against her, backing her up to the dresser just behind her as his lips continue their teasing on her neck. Her eyes squeeze together, and she grips the edges of his opened plaid button-down, feeling the moisture from the slushy as it stains it—the slushy he took for _her_. And because of that, along with everything else—the good that they've shared and the bad that they've gotten through—she's finally ready for this.

As much as she wants him to continue the assault on her neck, she wants to feel even more of him, her hands anxious to get his shirt off. She pulls away a little, staring into his lust-filled eyes and nearly melting at the sight of his perfect face as he gives her a lazy smile. She slips the button-up off of him, and then peels off the white t-shirt beneath it. Her eyes fall to his chest and abs, and she unconsciously licks her lips as she runs her fingers over his stomach.

With her eyes still focused his body, she scratches the tight skin of his torso with her manicured fingers, making his spine snap straight and his eyes jerk shut. "That feels so good," he groans, and she smiles to herself as she wraps her arms around his neck, pulling him back to her. He looks down at her and brushes his lips against hers, making her eyes flutter in anticipation.

"Tell me you want this as much as I do," he whispers. She nods frantically and cranes her neck to try and suck his lips into her mouth. "Tell me, Rach…I want to hear you say it…"

"I want you," she breathes in the sexiest tone he's never heard.

He shudders at the thought and picks her up, wrapping her legs around his waist and taking her over to the bed. Rachel finally gets her kiss, and it's so passionate and needy he has to stop or he'll probably drop her. They stand in front of the bed, their lips furiously sliding over one another's before Finn pulls away and lays her down. She looks up at him, her dark hair fanned across the comforter and her gorgeous eyes staring up at him, and she looks so innocent. Finn's heart tenses; he's never felt the flood of emotions for a girl the way he feels for her.

"I love you," he tells her, barely above a whisper.

Rachel's eyes don't leave him as she crawls to her knees right in front of him, and she almost cries. She's been so scared he'd never tell her that again, and it feels like it's been forever since she's heard him say it. Her hand moves up to his smooth face, and she caresses his cheek.

"I love you too, Finn…I've loved you since the first time I saw you."

Finn smiles and cups her face as he kisses her tenderly, letting his actions speak for him and tell her how much he really cares for her. His tongue barely slips into her mouth, making her want more, but he pulls away again. "Lay down," he whispers, and she listens without question.

He nervously crawls on top of her, lying lazy kisses across her skin. He rises off her to kick his sneakers off and pull off his socks, and then he carefully straddles her, his knees sinking into the mattress on either side of her body. Their eyes never leave each other's as his hand moves up her side, pulling her pink, polka-dotted t-shirt up with it. Rachel raises her arms and lets him take it off of her, and then he's focused on her body. His fingers draw patterns on her stomach before gliding up to her breasts, and he gently massages them, making her eyes close in pleasure.

She feels _so_ good beneath his touch, even better than he always imagined—so soft and warm and smooth. Her body squirms a little beneath him as he touches her like this for the first time, and she bites her lip, trying not to moan at such a simple touch. Finn anxiously squeezes her a little harder, then boldly bends down and licks the valley between her breasts.

Rachel's hands find the soft hair at his neck, and her fingers scrape across his scalp, encouraging him to continue. He happily obliges when he reaches behind her, snapping the back of her bra off and sliding it off her arms. He's surprised he did it so easily, but he doesn't stay focused on that for long, since his eyes fall to her bare chest for the first time. His mouth eagerly finds one of her mounds, and he can't stop himself from sucking it into his mouth. Rachel gasps and nods, and he sucks her gently, shielding his teeth from her velvety skin. He runs his tongue over her nipple, only grazing it with his teeth. She seems to like it, so he does it to her other breast and elicits the same reaction, while squeezing and massaging the other.

Her moans let him know he's doing well with her, and after going back and forth between the two until they're slightly swollen, he stops and moves lower, placing kisses across her stomach. He slowly drags his tongue over every inch of her skin, and he uses the tip of his tongue to go straight down from her bellybutton to the top of her sleep shorts. His hands run up and down her bare thighs, and Rachel begins to breathe faster. She has no idea how Finn can make her feel so good by doing the smallest things, but she doesn't want him to stop.

Finn sits up again, this time with her legs around his waist, and he idly runs his fingers over her bare legs. She has gorgeous, flawless legs, and he should know; he stares at them every chance he gets. "You're so beautiful," he has to tell her, and she wants to answer, but her mind can't form words when he suddenly lifts her hips and pulls her sleep shorts off of her.

She can tell from the look in his eyes that he's on a mission, but she wants to tell him he doesn't have to worry—she has no intention of stopping things this time. But between her not being able to speak coherently and him pulling off her panties, there isn't much of a way to stop him. The only thing that comes out of her mouth is a whimper as his lips land right in between her legs.

She hisses his name. "Finn…"

Her head presses hard into her pillow while his tongue trails up and down her opening, teasing her but making her feel better than she ever thought she could. He reaches up and wraps her legs around his head, grabbing her thighs as he sucks her clit. Rachel's hips buck off the bed when she feels his tongue press inside her, pushing herself more into his mouth, and he gladly does.

His tongue goes in and out, up and down, mimicking motions he's dying to do with other parts of his anatomy. He wants to be inside her so badly he swears he's about to burst, but from the way she's panting and moaning, he knows he can wait. Pleasing her is the first thing on his list of the many things he'd like to do tonight, and he'd wait for his own satisfaction all night if he had to.

"Oh my god, baby…"

He can barely recognize her voice. Usually she sounds so sweet and bubbly, but now she sounds like a crazed…sex woman. Or something. But he actually loves it, and she doesn't care. Finn's making her feel so good, and since her dads aren't home, she doesn't bother to control herself.

"Finn…" she moans again, finally opening her eyes, and he's right there, staring into them as he continues stoking his fingers in and out of her. "Please…" she begs, thrusting her hips up.

"Please what," he whispers against her mouth, and she swallows.

"Make love to me," she tells him softly. His hand slides away from her, and he climbs off the bed, quickly doing away with his clothing, and he notices the glimmer in Rachel's eyes when she sees him completely naked for the first time. He eagerly slides back over her and leans in for a kiss, but she pulls away, her hands meeting his chest. "Wait, I…I don't have anything…"

He doesn't mean to groan, and it's not because she doesn't have protection but because he _does_, and it's all the way in his wallet that's in his jeans that are now on the floor. Rachel swears she's never seen him move so fast as he goes to grab the condom, carelessly throwing his wallet back into the pile of clothes on the ground after retrieving it. He comes back to the bed, and she looks up at him expectedly. Since when does he keep condoms in his wallet?

"How long have you had that," she wonders. She knows he loves her, and they're back together now, and she _really_ wants this, but she swears, if he says he put that in his wallet _after_ they broke up, waiting to get laid by some slutty cheerleader, probably Santana…

"Um…" His cheeks turn red. "Since we started dated…"

"Really?" She feels unbelievably relieved.

"Yeah, I mean, just in case…I wanted to be prepared…"

He feels really embarrassed, but then she smiles and says, "Come here."

He smiles and climbs back and over her, pressing a gentle kiss to her lips. She patiently waits as he adjusts the condom on him, but she starts to feel anxious when he positions himself at her wet opening. "Tell me if it hurts," he whispers, and she nods. He places a sweet kiss on her lips as he slowly pushes into her, and Rachel pulls out of it. "Does it hurt," he needs to know.

"A little bit," she confesses, wincing as he goes deeper, and he immediately stops.

"Do you want me to stop? Because I'll stop," he swears. "I don't want to hurt you."

"No, no…" She wraps her arms around his neck. "It feels good too."

She expected her first time to hurt, but for her, the pain seemed to subside quickly. Maybe it's because Finn's so gentle with her and really wants her to feel incredible. She slips her fingers through his hair, moaning and whimpering as he starts to move faster. He tries to stay calm, but it feels _so_ good being inside her. It's like she's made for him and him for her.

"Rachel," he groans huskily. He presses his forehead to hers, going deeper and faster. "God…"

She can only reply with heavy sighs and long moans as he buries himself into her further. Their lips catch in a few heated kisses, but not for long. Both of them can only focus on the feeling of finally being connected in this way, physically and emotionally at the same time. And they focus on the feeling of how much they love each other, of being together again, and of knowing that nothing can break them apart ever again.

When they've finished, he doesn't want to leave her so he lets her hold him in his arms for a bit before he finally slips out of her. He climbs off the bed and fiddles with the condom, as Rachel runs her fingers through her tousled hair and takes deep breathes, suddenly feeling cold now that he isn't covering her. But he soon snuggles back against her, pulling her over his body, and her leg wraps over his as a hand and her head meets his chest.

"You have no idea how much I've thought about this…" he blurts out, and when she looks up at him curiously, he feels like an idiot. "What I mean is, I've thought about this a lot…how great it'd be…but the real thing blew any fantasy I ever had out of the water."

She giggles against him, smiling widely. "It _was_ pretty amazing…"

He smiles down at her and places a sweet kiss on her forehead. "I love you."

"I love you too," she tells him seriously. "I've always loved you, and I always will, and _no one_ could ever change that, Finn. No one and nothing could _ever_ change that."

"I know. I'm sorry it's taken me awhile to realize it, but I do now."

"It's ok…you were worth the wait," she grins.

He smiles but grows serious again. "Nothing's ever going to break us again, Rach. I promise."

She leans up and kisses him, slowly and lovingly. "Me too."

* * *

**A/N: Thanks so much for reading! Hope you enjoyed it :)**


End file.
